


For the love of a God-Book Two lotr crossover

by Jinxtheshifter



Series: For the Love of a God [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxtheshifter/pseuds/Jinxtheshifter
Summary: crack fic of the other one, just like a continuation, but it's not important
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For the Love of a God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771918





	1. ~Prologue~

Zatara watched as Asgard was going up in flames from the ship carrying the Asgardians away to find a new home. Next to her was the trickster god Loki, who took her hand in his own, causing Zatara to turn towards him. The god of mischief and lies gripped her other hand and as he stood before her, he bent down on one knee. Looking up at the goddess in front of him, Loki pulled out a velvet box. Zatara used one of her hands to cover her mouth out of shock, as Loki smiled from his kneeling spot.

“My beautiful goddess of fire and rebirth. Will you do me this honor of spending the rest of eternity with me?” Loki spoke clearly as Zatara’s eyes filled with tears, not being finished yet he continued. “I cannot give you a crown or a kingdom, but I can give you my heart, my life, and all my love.” Tears were falling down the phoenix’s face as she stuttered out a yes as she cried. Loki stood from his kneeling position and took his love’s hand to slip on a golden ring encrusted with emeralds. The couple hugged and decided that they would marry in Azeran, Zatara said that Loki’s ring should be silver with an aquamarine gemstone.

Thor and Valkyrie walked over to congratulate the two, Valkyrie was surprised that Loki even had a spouse. Thor was just happy for his brother and was excited to have Zatara as his sister-in-law. Walking over to sit in his throne on the ship, Thor believed that the worse for Asgard was behind them. Well at least until Thanos’s ship stopped in front of them, and boarded to kill half of what was left of the Asgardians. Zatara was being held back by some of Thanos’s henchmen, while Thor was being tortured for the tesseract.

“Alright enough! Stop!” Loki yelled as he revealed the tesseract in his hand, telling Thor that the sun would shine on them again. Loki recited all his titles as he gave the artifact to the mad titan, watching as Thanos crushed the tesseract to reveal the space stone. Looking to his fiance once more, Loki claimed his undying allegiance to Thanos just as he attempted to stab him, only for Thanos to use the space stone to halt the attack.

Gripping Loki by the throat, Thanos lifted the god off the ground to receive cries from Thor and Zatara. Loki kicked in Thanos’s hold, claiming that the titan would never be a god, as said man snapped the gods neck. Zatara could be heard crying out in anguish, as Thor was muffled by his bindings. Ripping free from the hold of Thanos’s soldiers, Zatara charged at the titan, her spear in hand. She was seeing red alone, unable to hear Thor’s muffled cry for her to stop.

Thanos used his new found powers to combat the goddess, before he gained the upper hand, hitting her with the gauntlet. As the gauntlet connected with Zatara, a burst of power shot out of where the metal made contact with the goddess’s body. Thor watched horrified as his friend went flying out the ship at rapid speed, her body getting smaller as it flew into the darkness of space. Thanos then used the space stone to open a portal to allow him and his soldier to escape the destroyed ship, leaving Thor to mourn the death of his brother and loss of his friends.

Zatara was knocked unconscious from the hit she had taken, completely unaware that she was drifting off into the abyss of space. Coming into contact with two infinity stones had caused her to subconsciously begin using her abilities in order to keep her alive. Though her powers were currently transporting her somewhere that wasn’t space, in her mind she was having a pleasant dream. She and Loki were in Azeran, together they watched their young daughter play with Thor, she had vanilla blonde hair with ruby red eyes and tanned skin. Loki wore the ring they had discussed, a wonderful dream of what could have been their lives. Zatara would stay in this dream until she landed in another realm of reality or rather a different dimension.


	2. ~Chapter One~

Opening her eyes, Zatara looked around her to find green hills instead of the stars in space or even one of earth's metal cities. She saw lush green hills with circular doors under them, perhaps they were homes to tiny people. Getting up from where she crash landed, seeing as it was dark and the moon was high in the sky, she decided to ask where she was and if there was an inn nearby. Walking up to a circular door with a glowing blue marking on it, Zatara knocked and waited for a moment until it opened. Behind the door appeared a tiny man in a robe, who’s eyebrows nearly reached his hairline when he gazed upon the woman before him.

“Well hello, how many I help you?” The little man asked, confused after already having a wizard drop by and bother him earlier this afternoon. Plus he was just about to sit down and eat his fish for dinner, but no this girl was interrupting it. However he had to take in her appearance, seeing dried blood on her clothes and forehead. Not only that but she was covered in dirt and grass, her clothes were strange as well.

“Sorry to disturb you, but where am I? Also can I come in, I am very confused right now.” Zatara asked in a pleading voice, after what she had just witnessed, she really needed a strong drink. The little man introduced himself as Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit, confusing Zatara even more than she already was. Once inside the small home, Bilbo offered his guest a drink, to which she accepted and drowned in one go. Not long after the two sat down, did they hear a knock at the door, Zatara said that she was alone, but got up with Bilbo to check who was there. On the other side of the door stood a bald short man, taller than Bilbo, but shorter than Zatara.

“Dwalin, at your service.” Came the gruff voice from Dwalin, who proceeded to walk into the hobbit hole, with Bilbo asking if they knew each other. “No.” Responded the man as his tattooed head passed the two, walking over to where Bilbo’s dinner was. Dwalin quickly went to work devouring the fish, going to the pantry as Bilbo went to check the ring at the door once more. Zatara stood behind the hobbit in confusion, asking if this was normal, as said hobbit opened the door to find another dwarf, only this one had hair as white as snow.

“Balin, at your service.” The dwarf walked in as he went to the pantry, saying hello to his brother. The two held one another at arm's length, before headbutting each other, Bilbo and Zatara winced at the sound. Bilbo was stumbling over his words, failing to get his words heard until he said he was sorry. “Apology accepted.” Balin stated before going back to ravaging the poor hobbit’s pantry. Much to Bilbo’s horror the door rang once more, causing the hobbit to nearly have a fit upon opening it, revealing not one but two dwarves.

“Fili.” The blonde one spoke, he had a short beard and a mustache that had braids hanging down his face

“And Kili.” Said the dark brown haired one, who only had slight stubble compared to what Zatara thought was his brother.

“At your service.” They finished by speaking at the same time, well before the brunette one began to speak referring to Bilbo.

“You must be mister Boggins! And who is this lovely lass?” Kili asked and once he was done Bilbo promptly went to shut the door in the two brothers faces.

“Nope! You can’t come in, you’ve come to the wrong house!” Bilbo tried to shut the door, key word tried as Kili caught the door just as it closed.

“What, has it been canceled?!” Kili questioned the hobbit and the woman behind him.

“No one told us.” Fili stated while trying to poke his head in, possibly in an attempt to keep the door from shutting or to look at the beauty behind it. Bilbo stammered saying that nothing was canceled, leaving the host and his female guest even more confused than they were earlier. Fili and Kili were then relieved to hear that whatever gathering they were having wasn’t over before it began. Kili pushed his way in first followed by his brother, said dwarf piled his weapons onto the small hobbit. Both brothers wanted to impress the female before them, but Zatara just grabbed Fili’s weapons from Bilbo and shoved them back into the prince’s arms, before telling off Kili for wiping his feet on Bilbo’s furniture.

“Bilbo is your host, not a shelf, understand little man.” Zatara spoke loud and clear, tired already of everyone she was around, well except for Bilbo he was a saint in her eyes. Kili quickly stopped wiping the dirt off his shoes, and Fili put his weapons back as fast as possible, neither wanting to anger the woman before them any further. Said dwarves then apologised and went to help the others raid the pantry. Zatara turned back to her host and saw that he was once more at the door, opening it to allow dwarves piled on top of one another and a wizard outside.

Soon enough Zatara was drinking Bilbo dry as the dwarves partied in the other room, the wizard as he introduced himself as Gandalf the Grey, walked in to see her wallowing in grief and self pity. The elder asked Bilbo who she was, only to receive a shrug from the hobbit, who merely said that she came out of nowhere. Claiming she didn’t know where she was or what happened, the two watched as the woman fell into a drunken slumber. The wizard decided when Thorin arrived that the female would be their sixteenth member of the company, much to the others' confusion. For they knew little of this woman, Thorin hadn’t even spoken to her yet, only hearing her mumble about someone named Loki in her drunken sleep. But the grey wizard said it would be so, and so it would be, Gandalf saying it would do her some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like writing diologue.


	3. ~Chapter Two~

Zatara awoke the next morning with a killer headache, remembering the previous events of the past day. Loki’s proposal, his death, being flung into outer space and finding herself in a place called the Shire with tiny people. Looking forward she saw Bilbo with a bag on his back, telling her to get up that they had no time to lose. The goddess quickly went to get up, nearly falling over from the rush of blood to her head. Watching as the hobbit ran out of his house, she went to follow his as she didn’t know where they were going. Only to find that they were by the other tiny men, and one wizard surrounded by ponies with two horses for the taller people.

Thorin gave the two new additions a pointed look, not completely pleased with having a person he deemed useless, much less being a woman. After mounting an Arabian horse, Zatara pulled out a flask from her jacket, not wanting to be sober during any of this, only for Gandalf to take it from her hands. Said wizard demanded her to hand over any alcohol that she had on her, after doing so the two princes of Durin went to fill her in on what she missed while sleeping. They were on a quest to reclaim a mountain and slay a dragon, as Bofur described it ‘furnace with wings’. Zatara just sighed and claimed she didn’t sign up for this suicide mission, and so she decided to zone out dreaming about what her life could of been.

Hours later they finally decided to stop when Thorin told them to, though Gandalf had other ideas, once they were allowed to rest and dismount though Zatara didn’t bother listening to anything. Dismounting off her horse and running over to the nearest bush, Zatara threw up what little contents her stomach held. Thorin looked over at her as Gandalf let them to their own devices, the leader of the company asking Balin and Dwalin to speak with him.

“The wizard was wrong about us taking the girl, she has no skills that will aid us.” Thorin spoke in a stern voice to his closest friends.

“I agree, all she has done is try and get her flask back from Gandalf, and I don’t see any weapons on her.” Dwalin was quick to agree with his king, having found that the female was useless on their quest. Both looked to Balin, if he agreed they would drop the girl off at the next town they found. A dangerous quest was no place for a woman, much less one that was constantly trying to drink herself to death.

“We should give her the chance to prove herself. If she does turn out to be helpful, then we leave her in the next town.” Balin decided that they would let the girl prove herself worthy of being on the quest, he wouldn’t allow the others to judge a book by it’s cover. The three looked over at the blonde female, Thorin was convinced that she was part elvish, due to her otherworldly appearance. He would see to it that she was left behind when possible, he saw no promise in her, and he owed her nothing. She didn’t sign a contract so he didn’t have to give her any part of their treasure, and if she proved to be of elvish heritage he would give her nothing. Bofur in the meantime told Bilbo and Zatara to take some soup to the two princes who were watching the ponies. Upon arriving the two noticed that the brothers looked confused, Bilbo asked what was wrong to receive a not so good answer.

“We’re supposed to look after the ponies.” Kili spoke first to be followed by his older brother.

“But we’ve encountered a slight problem. We had sixteen, but now there’s only fourteen.” Fili said as they all stared at the now fourteen equestrians. Zatara sighed, too sober for all of this, she really just wanted to curl up in bed with Loki. Looking down at the dirt, she sighed once more, forced to remember that she couldn’t do that anymore. The four got down on the ground as a Troll walked past them carrying two ponies under his arms. The brothers quickly decided that Bilbo would get the ponies as he was light on his feet, compared to everyone else. After a few minutes Bilbo still hadn’t come back, so Zatara went to check on him leaving the brothers to get the others.

When Zatara arrived where the trolls were, she saw Bilbo covered in snot and the rest had showed up to help fight. While the dwarves by no means had the upper hand, the trolls grabbed both Bilbo and Zatara threatening to tear the two limb from limb. Once they threw down their weapons, everyone was piled into sacks and a few were put on a stick over a fire. Thorin grumbled about how if it weren’t for her they wouldn’t be in this position. Seeing the dawn coming, one of the trolls picked up Bombur saying he didn’t want to wait. Quick witted as ever Bilbo stood up claiming they all had parasites. Causing the troll to drop the dwarf he held, Bilbo used his quick thinking to stall the trolls until Gandalf showed up.

“The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf shouted from his spot on a rock, using his staff to break it allowing the sunlight to turn the trolls to stone. Gandalf removed Bilbo from his sack to help undo the rest, Thorin claiming that the next town they came by, they left the useless girl there. Zatara glared at Thorin for a moment before raising her hands in surrender, while Bilbo stared in shock. Sure Zatara didn’t do much, but she was part of the company, Ganfalf tried to convince Thorin to change his mind.

“Don’t bother Gandalf, I’m cool with being left behind. Besides I’ve had my fill of adventures.” Zatara placed a hand on the wizard's shoulder, walking off from the troll cave, before taking notice that there were ugly creatures on dogs riding towards them. The other dwarves got out their weapons, after seeing Bilbo's blade turn blue, meaning that orcs were close. Gandalf called for the female to retreat so she didn’t get hurt, or at least he meant to before seeing the girl pull out blades from her pants. Zatara rushed towards the orcs with her blades drawn, she needed to vent her anger and grief in a healthy way, aka killing things before she killed her companions. Taking off the head of the closest orc, Zatara watched as people on horses arrived to help take care of the lot. Sinking one of her blades into a wargs neck before slitting the throat of its rider. Soon enough there were no more orcs or wargs for her to kill, and one person dismounted from his horse to lead Zatara to Rivendell, where she would be staying for a while.

Once she met back up with the company, Bilbo ran up to her and enveloped her in a hobbit hug, comforting the stressed out woman. Though when he pulled away, Bilbo did notice that she was covered in orc and warg blood. Lord Elrond of Rivendell invited them in, offering them food and baths, something Zatara planned to take full advantage of. An elven maiden led Zatara away to bathe and get a change of clothes, the maidens claimed while they helped her bathe that she had the lightest blonde hair they had ever seen. After drying her hair, Zatara was given a lovely red elven dress to wear for dinner with Lord Elrond and her company. Arriving at where they would eat, the goddess sat between the princes of Durin, as she went to grab her glass Kili noticed the ring on her hand.

“Miss Zatara, are you married?” The younger prince asked, pointing to the golden ring with emeralds in it. When Kili asked his question the entire table silenced wanting to hear the answer, some thinking that it would be a tale of great romance. Bilbo really wanted to know the answer, as the question had been plaguing his mind since meeting the interesting woman.

“Ah my ring, well. No, I am not married.” Zatara removed her hand from the table, wanting the topic to be dropped. However the king under the mountain wouldn’t let it go, as all the others did.

“So this is why you’re an alcoholic, he left you.” Thorin accused, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, waiting for the blonde woman to blow up in his face or admit to her lover abandoning her. Zatara swallowed thickly as her eyes began getting cloudy with tears, leading Thorin and the others to believe he was right.

“No he didn’t leave me, at least the way you imply. Hours after proposing he was murdered.” Zatara quickly stood from her spot, grabbing a glass container of wine before walking to her room. Gandalf glared at Thorin for being so rude to her for no reason, the dwarf countered by saying that the girl hadn’t done anything for them. Only for Elrod to interject saying they found her fighting off orcs and wargs, while the dwarves ran to hide in a cave.

“Ah! Loki!” Bilbo shouted, finally having figured out who she was calling to in her sleep. Everyone who was left at the table asked the hobbit what he was so happy about. “Back in the Shire and on the road when she would sleep, she always called out the name Loki! He must have been her fiance.” This revelation caused both confusion and gave a few understanding of why she called out to him. Gandalf however asked if ‘Loki’ was really the name she called for, to receive a nod from the hobbit much to the wizard and elfs shock. “Why?” Bilbo and the dwarves wondered. Thorin felt bad, as the female helped them in the end and so he decided to allow Zatara to continue to travel with them, after all she was a warrior and could protect herself. First he would have to apologize to her for assuming that her lover had left her. Though he had to meet with Elrond and his council to discuss the future events that would transpire during the quest.

Bilbo and the two princes on the other hand went to Zatara’s room, determined to apologise and convince her to continue on with them. Knocking on the door, all they heard were her sobs as she cried and drank her wine. Bilbo pushed open the door and to their horror, and delight, Zatara was crying on her bed and her dress was slipping off her top half. The dwarven princes were pleased to see more of Zatara’s darker skin, while all three were saddened to see such a beauty shedding tears. The three rushed over to her, Bilbo always the mother hen covered Zatara’s top half just as the dress slipped off and pooled around her waist. Fili took the wine from her while Kili brought her some water, knowing how she was when hungover. Carefully the three laid her down so she could rest and deal with them in the morning. Though she had other plans, sitting up as she held the covers to her bare chest.

“Stay, please. I don’t *hic* want to be alone.” Zatara cried for them to stay and not leave her alone right now. The brothers decided to do the honorable thing and let Bilbo stay with the intoxicated maiden, Fili would have stayed, but he didn’t trust his brother not to take advantage of her in this state. Thus Bilbo was her designated chaperon, forced to keep her company in her drunken state, as the two princes left the room. The two laid down with Zatara cuddling her hobbit, Bilbo was embarrassed of this greatly, causing him to blush a right red. “I-*hic*-i want Loki!” Zatara cried out as she continued to sob into Bilbo’s clothes.

“Zatara, who is Loki?” He slowly asked not wanting to upset her anymore, but wanting to know who Zatara was to marry. “Tell me about him, about your childhood.” The hobbit was interested in her background and desired to hear this story. Zatara looked up at the hobbit, wondering in her drunken haze if he wanted to hear everything or just about her time with Loki. Bilbo just nodded his head to her, saying he wanted to know about her adventures and her past, her love story with Loki.

“Hehe*hic*, it isn’t really a love story. More like I chased after *hic*him and he just settled.” It was at this point she began sobering up, getting ready to tell an epic tale. She was born of two gods, one of Egypt another from Greece. Anhur, god of the hunt and Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Born in the 16th century in Azeran, she was trapped in ice for around 300 years until she was released by the government. She had met her love Loki as a girl, he taught her to read and how to cast a fire spell, which she could now cast around her entire body, she could even make wings of fire like a phoenix. Watching as Asgard went up in flames, Loki proposed to her, only for hours later he would have his neck snapped by the mad titan. Said titan then hit her, causing her to fly into space and land in the shire, where she met Bilbo and began this adventure. With her story done, Zatara was all tuckered out and went to sleep, the hobbit relaying this information to Gandalf, who told Lady Galadriel.

With the night's events over, Zatara awoke in the morning to a killer headache and an elf knocking at her door. Sluggishly Zatara moved to the door, opening it to reveal Lindir, an elf who she had seen with Elrond but hadn’t spoken to. Lindir noticed that the female was hardly dressed and asked if when she was ready, she would accompany him and Elrond on a walk to the gardens. Zatara agreed and went to put on a navy blue dress with silver embroidery, once done she walked out to join the two elves. Lindir and Elrond made amazing company and Zatara found she enjoyed speaking with the elves very much, until they came across the dwarves bathing in one of the elvish fountains. Zatara apologized on behalf of the company as this was extremely rude, but Lindir and Elrond just escorted the lady away as so to shield her eyes from the men's nakedness. Once away from the fountains, Elrond asked Lindir to accompany Lady Zatara the rest of the way, while he took care of the dwarves.

“Well my Lady, would you like to see a fantastic view of Rivendell?” Lindir asked, holding out his arm for her to take. Zatara simply nodded her head, taking Linders arm in her’s. As the two walk off to see more of the elvish kingdom, they fail to notice two dwarven princes that had caught sight of them. The brothers were planning to prank the Lady before they set off back on the road, having the ridiculous idea of dumping a bucket of water on her. Unfortunately for Zatara and Lindir the view of the city was directly under a balcony, one the brothers were on with their bucket of water. Counting down from three, Lindir, having heard them with his sharper than human hearing, looked up and saw just as the water hit the pair. The water was ice cold, immediately causing the two to start shivering. Though the kind elf quickly found a blanket to cover Zatara as her gown was now clinging to her body, like a second skin almost.

“Lindir are you ok? Fili! Kili! Come down here and apologize now!” Zatara asked before demanding the princes said sorry for getting the two soaked to the bone, said brothers refused and hid. Sighing, Lindir escorted Zatara to her room, asking an elven maiden to draw her a bath and find a change of clothes.

“Well I had fun, thank you for joining me. Perhaps after your quest, you will return and we can finish touring the garden?” Lindir suggested before bowing and taking his leave to change out of his own soaked clothing.

“Lindir, I would love to return and take you up on that offer.” Zatara replied before Lindir walked out of sight. Once done and no longer dripping water everywhere, Zatara dressed in her pants and black halter top, putting on her leather jacket afterwards with some fingerless leather gloves. Grabbing her spear by both ends, she pulls her arms outward, causing the spear to release to reveal daggers. She placed her daggers into the sheaths connected to the sides of her pants, once fully dressed Zatara grabbed her pack and went to meet up with the rest of her company.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter three isn't done yet, so please wait and give feedback!


End file.
